Framing squares have long been used in construction to establish right angles. Recently, framing squares have been modified and improved upon to extend the range of their measuring capacity toward points distant from the square itself. Various forms of framing squares, for example, include lasers that enable as user to project a line from the square. In many forms of construction, there exists a need to establish the square of one corner or point in relation to a distant corner or point, for example. To date, tools for doing so are not as user friendly as is needed. Additionally, many users are hands-on people who sometimes do not want to use a laser or a digital read out gauge of any sort, or to bother with battery life to operate such equipment. Additionally, any electronic equipment must be quite durable in order to withstand typical tool transport and abuse and still function. What has been needed is a basic mechanical means of discerning square construction, one that is reliable, completely durable, and readily dictates square versus un-square. The present apparatus provides for these needs.